Stories of Max and the gang, oh yeah plus Ryan
by nerdinthepurple107
Summary: This is a collection of stories told by Ryan, a member of the flock, and if you don't recognize him, you haven't been paying enough attention to the book! Go and reread it again, or to sazve the time, readd this. Rated T because i feel like it, and Generl
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ryan

Sex: Male

Green eyes, tall and a good friend (I didn't write that)

I am a rhino-human hybrid, and I am much stronger than Max, Fang and Iggy all mashed together.

Ok, I don't know you and you don't know me. But, I'm Ryan, and I am traveling with my friends, no wait flock, dang. Well we stopped at a nice beach and we all clambered out onto it. Angel and Nudge grabbed Gazzy and began pushing him into the water, Fang was shaking slightly as he put sunscreen on Max's back. Iggy was pacing up and down the beach. I sighed, I don't have a thing or a girl. I walked up to Max and sat down next to her I could tell she was happy "So, um… Max do you have any clue where we are" She looked me right in the eye and said "Oh, Ryan, settle down! You're being such a…" I finished for her "A Max" She gave me a venomous glare so I left. After a while I walked over to Fang and sat down. "Sup?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, he was just looking at something, I followed his gaze. Max was talking to some guy, apparently Fang was getting jealous. Upon further inspection I found that it was just a vendor selling Max something, but Fang didn't figure it out. "Oh no" I said standing up "He's showering her with affection and gifts, I hope you're ready for a new member to the flock" Suddenly he was dashing off somewere I'll find him later. I was wondering where we were until I saw a huge car with a _VT_ on it. Great, we are back in Virginia, which means….. Before I could understand what I was seeing, I heard a slap. Fang had been making out with da dum! The red head wonder and Max had slapped him hard. The red head ran off leaving Max and Fang yelling at each other. I walked up silently and smashed their heads together "Ok ladies what's wrong?" I asked. They didn't answer and Fang mumbled something as he left, oh great another one of those Fax things. I walked over to Max and sat down by her "What's wrong cuz senior emo isn't saying anything" she glared at me. She was giving me that "I'm looking at you, but thinking of Fang". That look relly burns me up. She shook me off and left. Soon she was better because she had found JJ. They were eyeing me weirdly and kept giggling. I turned a deep red and walked away to find Iggy, hey she's hot……. I mean, no!! The delete button is broken! A well Iggy was sitting on a bench "looking" into space. "What's wrong with _you_" I asked him. He lifted his fingers to his lips and gave me a pebble. Oh yeah, if I concentrate I can sense vibrations off of different things, I dropped the pebble and closed my eyes. The sand made it blurry but I could make out a shape. To my hatred it was Ari. I quietly told Iggy where he was. I leapt up and dashed off to find Max. I suddenly stopped and ground my feet into the sand, she's having such a good time and its only Ari right? So I ran right passed them and kept going until I saw him. It wasn't very hard, I mean a hairy wolverine jammed into a male model's body? When I found him I launched at him and smashed the air out of him. I looked down to taunt him (man, Max was really growing on me) and saw it was a robot. I picked it up and looked around, people were staring at me. "Umm we're playing a hide and go seek version with robots and…. Um violence" they all understood apparently and started doing there own thing. I threw a stone down and closed my eyes. Another one popped up and I ran off towards it. If this is another robot… I flew through the small brush and crashed into this one's chest I looked down and finally got to taunt "What's wrong doggy? Want a treat?" Ari looked deep into my eyes and I suddenly felt a pain in my back. I shuttered and turned over, Fang had dropped out of the sky and onto my back. I rolled over and Ari jumped on top of _me_ and pulled out a gun and choked me with the other, I felt his nails digging into my skin. I looked over to see if Fang was still there, he wasn't. He put the gun to my head and stopped. "What's up" said a voice "M-max" I stuttered because I could barely breath "You don't look so good" she teased. I stood up shakily and looked around. Then I saw him "Fang" I muttered darkly, it was time to set him strait I launched halfway down the beach and landed in front of Fang. "Ryan!" yelled Max "What are you doing?!" I cocked back my fist and……

If you liked it you should review, if you didn't, why are you still reading?

Ceep Kewl


	2. Chapter 2

…..and stopped (you can breathe out Fang fan girls). No fights, just talk it out, I thought. "Fang?" he turned around with a dumb smirk on his face. "Oh, thought you were Max" ok now I really wanted to kill him. "Yeah well why the heck did you knock me over while I was fighting Ari?" I said angrily. "What are you talking about?" he said "Oh yeah, I missed" "You MISSED?" I yelled and pulled back my fist "That ALL?!" I came out with full force but had to pull up. Max had stepped in between us, and hey wh would I hit her?

"What's going on?" she asked. "Just having a little talk" I said. "Ryan, shut up, now fang what happened?" Oh great just because they like each other I don't get a say! "Ryan just attacked me" Max twirled around and looked at me. So I told her about what happened and Max the fair said "He missed so just cool off" I was about to say something but we hear a scream "Angel" we all muttered at the same time. We looked down to see Flyboys surrounding Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge while Iggy was trying to hold them off. I was the first down there, and so I smashed a Flyboys head off. Max and Fang had apparently said something to each other before coming down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max being attacked from in front and behind, so to be a good friend I jumped up and yanked a Flyboy down shrieking. The battle went on like that until they retreated. I swam back to the shallows and spat out some seawater. I looked around, Iggy was cataloging bumps and bruises and cuts, Angel was fixing up Total and Celeste, Nudge was talking to everyone, Gazzy was mopping, and Fang was "checking all the cuts in Max's mouth". I guess they were back together, again. It took a while for every one to notice that the entire beach was looking at us. I nudged Max because they were still "Faxing" but she pushed me away. I leaned in and pushed them away "Now that I have your attention" I pointed towards the beach. She suddenly shot off into the air and so did everyone else. I hate it when they do that. I was left with a puzzled looking crowd. I started to shuffle forward "S'cuse me, pardon me, coming through" I said as I walked through the dazed crowd. As I was leaving someone grabbed my hand I looked back, it was JJ. "You're all leaving?" she asked. "Uh yeah" I said, why was she talking to me? "For good?" she asked. "Probably, wh.." I began, she pulled me in and _kissed me_. When we parted I stared at her awkwardly "Say goodbye to Max for me" she said and dashed off. Ok? I turned and walked off the beach dazed and confused. When I came to the curb I tried to jump over but, to my surprise I ended up soaring through the air one mile away. A new power, and a new girlfriend in one day? Awesome. When I landed in the cave were the flock was they were astonished at my new power, I told them what happened "… And JJ says goodbye Max" I said Max was just sitting there "Hmm, I didn't think she would do it" she said. I just walked off to go get water at the lake we were perched above (we were in that cave by the lake, remember?). As I returned I stopped by the lake and sat down to look at the flock up in the sky. I thought about how beautiful Max looked smiling above the water and her beautiful wings, wait did I just think that. Well, Max and

Fang were laughing it up and playing "sky tag". Sometimes I wish I had wings. They finally ended up kissing. I sighed "Summer romancing" I said to myself. "Why so sad rhino?" came a silky voice from behind me. I turned and saw Ari standing there "Ari?" I asked "In a flesh" he said "Why aren't you trying to kill me now?" he added mockingly. "Because I want to now what you're up to" I said angrily. "I won't tell you" he said "But I'll give you a hint 'Keep a close eye on your friends'" I couldn't stand it, I lunged at him, but a puff of smoke appeared and I couldn't see. When it cleared he was gone. "Oh great" I muttered, I turned around to pick up the bucket of water, it was empty. "That a- apple sucker!"

Hope you liked it, if you didn't, well don't really care that much. Next chapter begins the plot, and yes that first chapter was necessary. Review if you must…….. or if you even have a penname.


	3. The chase is on

When I got back to the cave I told them and they all just stared at me. "Uh, you know that this place is not on any map? So how could he find us" said Iggy "Yeah, I know that, but he must've followed us." They gave me another blank stare. "Oh well Ryan where'd you put the water? I'm dying of thirst" said Max "Before he left Ari, kind of drank it all" I said, I knew she wouldn't believe me. And she didn't. "Hold on Maxi, **I'll **go get some water" said Fang he gave me the Dr. Cox shoulder bump on his way out. Wait, did he just say Maxi? "Why didn't you get any water Ryan?" asked Angel. "I told you all! Well I thought to you" I said. Max crawled over to me and felt my head "Oh, sweetie, you must have a fever and hallucinating" she said, wait did she just call me sweetie? I'm the same age as her! She's acting weird, weirder than usual at least. When Fang came back he was greeted by kisses (Max) and nods (Iggy, and me). She told Fang I might have the fever and said to pour some of the water onto a piece of cloth and put it over my head. I didn't have the fever and was trying to make a fuss out of it, but I must admit, that rag felt pretty good on my head. When it came to night I usually took the first watch, but this night Iggy was put in my place. I couldn't stand it, just laying there so I pretended to be Max and relieve Iggy. Hook line and sinker. I sat waiting in the dark, thinking about what Ari had meant, and was wondering if something was going down tonight. Suddenly I heard a rock break, instantly I was up and alert. I looked around, everything was fine, but why was Fang hugging a rock? There was a note on the rock and I ripped it off and read it:

I have drugged Max and she is mine! Follow me out the back door if you dare, or if you'd rather, keep this rock, it isn't bossy and a nice substitution.

Back door? I crumpled up the note and dashed towards the back if the cave, sure enough it came out to a huge forest on the other side. I heard a cackle and whirled around in time to see Ari snap out his wings and fly off, with Max in his arms. I jumped right at him, but he turned around and fired a shot into my arm, point blank. Nevertheless I grabbed him and tried to drag him down put he tazed me and called some Flyboys. They were nothing but when I had killed the last one, Ari was gone, well except for….

"A note?" yelled Fang. He looked down and read it out loud again:

Grab some sun screen, and we'll see you in Orlando!

I continued to grab some supplies, and Fang was fuming. When he asked me what I was doing when he had just waked up I had thrown the note at him. I slung it all over my shoulder and started to head out for Orlando, when Fang said "If you're going to find Max, I'm coming" I turned and said "This is John Mclane type stuff are you sure you want to come" He just nodded solemnly and grabbed a pack. After some goodbyes, we set of for what we thought was South, being in Virginia still, we were kind of close to Florida. Now I won't bore you with the details of the trip but let's just say, I hadn't seen JJ for the last time already, no I've said too much! We walked into Orlando tired and broken, but hey we were there. "Since Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel aren't here I'll do it for them, ahem, ' Where is Disney?' 'Can we go see a Magic game? Tickets are dirt cheap!' 'Ooo, Italian ice can we get some please?'" he smirked a little but then went back to Goth emo kid again. No wonder so many girls were following us. "Ok Fang are you ready for an intense search, that may take weeks and weeks?" I said as a huge roar caught our attention. Apparently someone had tried to mug Ari, and made him really mad. He ripped the guy to shreds and looked at us. "Oh hello boys, here so soon?" he said smoothly. In a second his, and Fangs, wings were out and they were ascending to the top of a large building with a sign that read "Sun Trust (tmtmtmtmtmtmtmtmtm)" on it. "Wish I could do that!" I swore for the millionth time. I jumped from one ledge to another to get to the top, and when I got there I saw Ari holding Max and a little kid out over the sides of a building. "… so choose now Fang!" he finished "You've been watching Spiderman again haven't you Ari?" he just smirked and dropped them. Easy, piece-o-cake, I grab Max, and Fang gets the kid, right? Wrong. We apparently _both_ wanted to save the damsel in distress because we bumped heads, and had to readjust, all in all, I got the kid, and Fang got Max, end of story, goodbye, Fang gets the girl, right? Wrong. I set down the kid and patted him on the head "Stay in school and away from Erasers, um eat your greens and peas, and don't do violence" I said "SELF DISTRUCT ACTIVATE" it blurted out in a metallic voice. "What?" Suddenly an explosion sent me hurdling fifty feet away and into a wall. Ugh, robot boys, well at least Fang got Max right? Wrong. Again, man your record is like oh and three. When he landed a not-Max voice came out of Max. "Oh Nick thank you for saving me" said Max taking off a wig, I braced myself for another explosion, but it was the Red haired wonder! "Oh Nick thank you, I'm so confused and I don't know where I am" She pulled him into a long "embrace". "I thought we killed you" I said as a harsh laugh came from up on the building top, it was Ari (de da dee) and he was holding a struggling Max. "MAX!!" we both shouted at the same time. "Fang! Ryan! Help! What are you doing just standing there!?" she screamed. "Yep, that's Max all right" I whispered to Fang. "I'll see yal back in Texas! Yehaw!" yelled Ari throwing Max into a helicopter behind him "Remember the Alamo!" He jumped in himself and it flew off at a really fast pace. "What the he… heck?" I said. Fang ripped away from the Red hair wonder and took off. "Wait! Fang!" I yelled, I super jumped up and grabbed onto his leg. For some strange reason it didn't slow him down, maybe it's because I'm not as heavy as a rhino. So I just hung on for the ride. Flying is great, except for the leaving the ground and landing part. I guess it was off to Texas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pretty good huh? If you don't agree then shove off. The boys are really determined to find Max now. To bad though that Ari didn't specify what city he was going to and Texas is the second largest state. I am a horrible person oh well. Will Fang and Ryan be able to find Max or the more important issue, put up with TO's incessant trouble making? Find out next time!


	4. San Anwho?

_Dream sequence:_

_We had found Max and were playing spin the bottle in the national space station on Mars when it was my turn. I spun it and it landed on Max, thank goodness her and not the mutant cucumber named Zogg sitting next to me. We leaned in to kiss and……_

I woke up, dang. I mean, ok why was I having feelings for Fang's girl? Maybe it was just all that air I had breathed yesterday, yeah that's it. My stomach was really rumbling so I asked "Uh Fang we need to stop and ask directions how about there" I pointed to a small country shop, the size of a small (small) house "That place might have a map and maybe some food" He nodded and landed, I stretched my legs out and walked in, a beautiful girl was at the cash box, notice I didn't say register. It was like a wooden house with a couple racks of beef jerky and that kind of stuff behind her, and a freezer with some sort of generic brand popsicle in it. "Welcome to Rust's how may I help yal?" she said gesturing towards a table, and might I had, she looked a little (lot cough, cough) better with her mouth closed. "Yeah um, we'll rusell us up some breakfast" I said doing my best Texas accent, usually which gets me slapped by Max who walks away saying "I like Texas", but didn't even faze her. She nodded and showed us to the table. " Uh, ma'm, do you have any idea what the phrase "Remember the Alamo" might be, like a place" asked Fang as she handed out the menu. "Oh, well that's an easy one, the Alamo in San Antonio" he nodded and she left. "Any idea where that is?" Fang asked when she was out of earshot. "Yes, there is a little maze laid over a map if Texas and all the cities names are still here. You have to help Pete the snake get through it, and jeez is it used?" We ordered breakfast and when we finished and the girl let me keep the menu as a "Um, souvenir?" After another tedious flight we landed in San Antonio, at mid night. We crashed in a hotel an fell fast asleep, hey holding on for dear life is hard work. We awoke to a banging on the door.

I glanced at the clock, eight oh clock. I sheepishly opened the door and was struck by the full force of the Red haired wonder. After a couple minutes of kissing she opened her eyes and saw it was **me**. She stood up awkwardly "Hi…" she said. "Ryan" I recommended "Ryan, where is Nick or Fang?" she looked around. Wanting to protect Fang and just being an all-around good guy, pushed her over to the door "Why talk about Fang how about… uh, what a great kisser you are" I said, I really didn't want to say that because it just went on and wasted a couple more minutes in my life. I finally ended up walking, while kissing her, into the hall then darting back inside. After a few minutes of peace there came another knock. "Ugh, I'm not interested!" I said opening it, but this time, I wasn't hit by the Red Headed Wonder, but an Eraser. It jumped on me and was about to rip open my neck when I put my feet on his ribs and kicked him through a window, I shook Fang and we jumped out of the window, avoiding the body. We had to find a way, fortunately we walked right onto the street in front of the Alamo (where the Spurs play) and were greeted by a parade, people all wearing spurs championship jerseys, small people, big people, Fang- sized people, Ryan sized people etc. We both had to get big jerseys, because we're tall. Fang got a Monu Ginobli and I got a Tim Duncan, I couldn't stand those jerseys, I like my Suns and Cavs thank you very much. "Can you believe they're still celebrating?" I asked Fang. "No, it's like they just won't let go of this one" We had officially gone from the hunters to the hunted. After a few hours of mind numbing Spurs songs we finally passed the real Alamo. I ripped off the jersey and dumped it in the trash. We walked into the Alamo and also, Ari. "Hello boys, thought you wouldn't make it" he said "I'm tired of playing hide-and-go-seek" said Fang trying to lift up Ari but couldn't do it so I stepped in and said "Yeah, I want to play something fun, like tag." We all just stood there and I reached out and poked Ari "You're it" I said. Fang suddenly threw a roundhouse kick hitting Ari in the face. Suddenly about eighty Erasers busted out of the doors behind Ari. "Don't worry about Max, I'm keeping her perfectly safe" he yelled running past us "See you in LA!" Three erasers jumped at me and I grabbed one and used him as a battering ram on the others, when I looked to see how Fang was fairing, I saw that he was beating the snot out of Ari, and he was…. Crying. "Take me to my Max!" he kept crying. That hallmark moment was broken up when an eraser delivered a kick that could shatter bones into my ribcage. I turned just in time to get front row seats to see an eraser rip his claws through my lip. I grabbed his arm and pulled him close then sent him flying hitting some other erasers. "Ah come on 73 on one? That's not fair" I said as the erasers closed in on me "Should I put my hand behind my back?" In the end of that scramble I came out on top all battered and bloody. I saw that Fang was still fighting Ari, so I intervened. I grabbed him from behind and started to choke him. "Now Fido where is Maxi?" I asked. Fang glared at me "Max, sorry" He nodded toward the ground and stamped his foot, so I did just that, a boom and a crash later we were staring at a large tank with water in it, but so was Maxi, dang it. "How do you open this?" I asked him, he mentioned for me to stop choking. I did and he said "Open Sesame" I looked at him "That's you're codeword? I could've done that." I said. "Trust me you'd be dead if you tried" Ari said menacingly. The tank suddenly lifted up and Max slipped out of the container, coughing and sputtering she looked up at us, I was completely beat up, and Fang was a little better. I had her head on my lap and looked deep into her eyes. "You ok" I asked her, it had been days. "I've been better" she said. My spine shivered, I had missed her voice. Suddenly there were even more erasers and Ari was escaping. Fang flew over towards Ari. "Where are you going?!" I yelled. "I'm not letting him get away!" he yelled back. I gingerly slid Max's head onto the floor "Be right back ok?" She nodded. Before I got up she kissed my cheek. I turned a deep crimson and started to shake a bit. I really wanted to make it through this battle, mostly to see how Max will defend her case. I was really tired of these erasers so I grabbed a pipe and yanked it off the wall, using it as a weapon, I bashed through all of them. At the end Max had gotten up enough strength to stand. I walked among the bodies towards he when all of a sudden I felt something on my ankle. It was an eraser, it dragged me down to all its budies and they all started to bite gouge and beat me up. They were piling fast and my last glimpse was Max looking horrified and trying to walk towards me. After a while of taking all I could stand, I gave one final effort and lifted them all above me, I was shaking like a leaf from fatigue when I finally threw them off of me. I stumbled forward and collapsed into Max's now stronger arms. The last image that registered in my brain was Fang saying "Didn't get him." I blacked out.

The end of that tale, what a nice ending huh? Ah well, if you want the beginning middle and end of the next tale, you'll have to review for it: 5 no more, no less. And you might want to review because the next tale has Myan in it. What is that? I don't know but it sounds good right?


	5. New Story

The first day with Max back was a little strange. We tried pretend nothing happened. But things were hard with my injuries, and first aid extraordinaire, you guessed it Max, was tending to me. She was peeling off my bandages for the umpteenth (thirteenth) time when I asked her "How come you and Fang aren't always…" I began "He broke us up, he didn't want me to get hurt by being known as his weakness, more like the other way around" at that I chuckled a little bit. That night when Iggy was on watch I was sleeping peacefully until I felt arms wrap around me and someone press their lips to mine, I could make out (no pun intended) Max's figure in the dark. That great occasion burned itself into my memory. "Uh Max, its me" I whispered. "Oh, sorry" she whispered embarrassed. I nodded and she rolled over again. In the dark, mine and Fang's body frames were the same. Suddenly, I felt Max pull up close to me and kiss me with lots of passion. "Still me" I whispered as she pulled away. "I know" she said before kissing me again. And then all the old times came flooding back that I had had with Max. When we had escaped from the school, Jeb being nice, living together, going all across America and to Germany and Paris the most romantic city on earth, and saving her. When we pulled away for air she said "I'm really cold all of a sudden, Ryan" she said. We stood up and walked past where Iggy was sleeping and to the mouth of the cave. It was snowing outside! "Winter?" I said strangely. Max looked up at me and I pulled her tight, it was cold. We slept in a tight hug all night long.

I woke up before anyone. And when I awoke to see the back of Max's head I stood up abruptly. _Did I just make out with Max? _I thought _Yeah, I think I did._ I stumbled back wards and out into the new snow. I lay there for a while thinking until I heard Fang get up "Burr its freezing!" he said. As everyone else slowly got up, they all saw the snow then felt the cold. When Max had awoken everyone she said "We're going to get winter clothes" she said. So everyone nodded and we flew/ jumped to an old clothes store, we walked in and the lady showed us to winter wear. The entire time I kept focused on keeping away from Max, which was hard, because all this winter stuff made her look great.

I ended up just grabbing a big blue snow jacket, windbreaker, a hoodie, and some new jeans, which was a spiced up version of my regular jeans and a grey t-shirt. W Max paid with her Maximum Ride card. And when we got back to the cave I put on my hoodie and started to go out when Max stopped me. "What Max?" I asked, I was a little impatient, I mean look at Iggy and Gazzy making _my _snowmen. "You can't go out in that. Its just a grey hoodie." She said. So I turned around and came back with me black windbreaker with small red and white stripe across the middle. "Nope, try again Ryan" she said smiling. Oh great, she wanted to see me with that thick winter coat on, so I put it on and walked out. Max was laughing like crazy "You look like a giant blue marshmallow!" she said. I tried to wiggle my arms but couldn't, so I took it of and grabbed her. "Let's see it on you" I said trying to put it on her. She was giggling and pushing me away when suddenly we were kissing again. When we were finished we looked up and saw a dazed and confused Gazzy staring at us. "Uh, Gazzy, could you call every one here" he nodded and left. I turned on her "What is it?" I asked. "You'll have to wait like everyone else" she said tapping me on the edge of my nose. When everyone was in Max said "Ok everyone, we're moving to New York!"

What did I tell you eh?


	6. Ari in the apple

"New York?" I said as we walked around time square. "What's wrong? Is it the apartment or the tall buildings or what?" she asked me. "No it's nothing Maxi I'm just getting used to the idea" I said. Everyone thought we were out getting food, but we were really on a date. "I don't think anybody likes the idea" she said. "No, Nudge and Angel love it, Gazzy and Iggy can find bomb parts every where, and Fang is warming up to it" I reassured her. "Really?" she asked "You think… oh look! The zoo! Let's go!" she dashed off pulling me along. It was really empty, because it was night, and we wandered from exhibit to exhibit. We finally came to one were the sign read "Erasoreous Canielous" I looked down at Max "Erasers?" I said grabbing her cold hand. We walked over to the cage and there, down in a pit was an eraser, but not any old one, Ari. "Ari?" I said grabbing Max. He was sitting at the cage bars really sad and mopy looking.

"Oh no its _you two_ the two people I hate most, oh wait no its that rhino kid. Well you come to throw things at me? Laugh at me? Ridicule me? Oh, you two are an item I see." He said gesturing towards our holding hands. His voice was dripping with venom "They captured me, threw me in here! But there are erasers, flyboys, and grogs waiting to come and free me, then they will burn you all!!" he finished cackling. I backed away from the pit, grogs? What were they? "Don't let that get to you Ryan" said Max coming over and hugging me. As we were leaving to get the food we heard a sharp whistle coming from inside the zoo.

We were back to back four slimy creatures had surrounded us and were gurgling. Behind me Max was effortlessly flying above then coming down and striking them, on the ground though it was a little harder. The things that were apparently the grogs were strong and kept punching and biting without mercy. I finally jumped out of the scramble and grabbed a mail box and pounded them with it. Max was just finishing off one of the others so I threw the mailbox at it. She hugged me and asked "Grogs?" "I believe so" I said. "Maybe New York's not that great." She said. At that I smiled. We went back to the big apartment and told them about Ari except replaced "romantic walk through time square" to "shortcut through the zoo" Max was so talented that I found myself believing that tale. That night me and Max both slept uneasily so we got together in my room and were at once asleep. Just knowing she was there was what helped me. The next day Max caught the flu, and the doctor said to stay away from her and give her a pill every three hours. When I went in to giver her her pill I said "Everyone's gone to interrogate Ari, so we're alone" when I leaned in to kiss her she pushed me away with a smile "You really want to get sick?" she said "It's not the best" Needless to say, the next day I was in the bed too.

When we got better we began to wonder about those grogs again, and what Ari had said. Every thing really was fine and dandy until one day while we were at the zoo…..

If you notice that its mostly winter, I'm here to tell you its because I like winter, so I decide what happens to them, hmmm its always cold in Alaska….


End file.
